Optical communication uses light beams as carriers to carry information. Using visible light communication (VLC) as an example, visible light is modified to carry information, such that the optical receiver or optical transceiver within the irradiation range of visible light can receive information from the visible light modified to carry information. In addition to precise positioning, visible light also has advantages such as energy efficiency, no electromagnetic interference, and safe communications channel, and therefore visible light communication has become a key R&D focus in optical communications.
The current optical receiver or optical transceiver applied in visible light communication mainly adopts a Fresnel lens to converge visible light modified to carry information in a photodiode. However, limited to the angle for receiving light of the Fresnel lens, the current optical receiver or optical transceiver is only adapted to collect light beams within 14 degrees of the angle of incidence and the optical axis of the photodiode, such that the application range of the optical receiver or the optical transceiver is limited. Therefore, how to alleviate the above issue is an important topic for those skilled in the art.